Isso é o que importa
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Seqüência de Prólogo do Céu. Conta como os cavaleiros voltaram a vida e o que aconteceu entre Ártemis e Thouma depois. Capitulo 4 Aviso.
1. O Milagre

**Domo pessoal**

**Esses dias eu estava relendo a fic Troca Equivalente e percebi que como perfeccionista de carteirinha que sou, esqueci de algo realmente importante, na verdade apenas deixei de dar o devido valor ao mencioná-lo na fic. Lembram do milagre da volta dos cavaleiros a vida, pois bem, esqueci de contar pra vocês como isso aconteceu. A ligação entre a história do "Prólogo do Céu", com a "Troca Equivalente". Pensando em reparar essa pequena falha, trago pra vocês "Isso é o que importa", uma one-short que conta o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo, com participação especial dos bronzeadinhos. Essa fic só vai ter três capítulos, mas logo vocês entenderam o porque.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, são criação única e exclusiva do mestre Kuramada.

* * *

**

**Isso é o que importa.**

**By Dama 9**

**Inicio 16/03/06**

**One-short

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1 – O Milagre.**

Aos poucos o Templo da Deusa Ártemis começava a ruir, trazendo aos olhos mortais e imortais a bela visão das doze casas ressurgirem como uma fênix queimando suas asas nas areias do deserto. Belas e gloriosas. Tão perfeitas como eram em tempos imemoriais.

A frente ao Templo de Áries agora era o palco de um cenário surpreendente, onde os catorze cavaleiros de ouro jaziam inconscientes no chão. Shion e Mú, Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon, Mascara da Morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Shura, Aioros, Kamus e Afrodite.

Em vários lugares, não só no santuário, cavaleiros e amazonas surgiam nesse mesmo estado de inconsciência.

Uma fina chuva caia do céu aliviando a dor daqueles jovens guerreiros que tão bravamente lutaram para proteger essa Terra, que agora lhes abençoava com uma nova vida.

**E eu desistiria da eternidade pra toca-lo**

**Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira**

Nos degraus do Templo de Áries, Ártemis permanecia sentada com os olhos vagos, tentando ainda absorver todo que acontecera nos últimos minutos, a luta dela contra Athena, Thouma entrando na frente da Deusa da Justiça no momento que ela disparara a flecha, a queda de Apolo por sabe-se lá o quê.

**Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar**

**E eu não quero ir para casa agora.**

O jovem cavaleiro celeste jazia quase sem vida com a cabeça repousada no colo da Deusa da Caça. Os cabelos cor de fogo remexiam-se em contato com o vento, enquanto os tristes orbes da jovem lhe fitavam com dor e pesar.

**E tudo que eu sinto é esse momento**

**E tudo que eu respiro é sua vida**

Nunca a Deusa da Caça pensara que Chronos seria tão cruel a ponto de ceifar o tempo, deixando o jovem a mercê das Deusas do Destino que provavelmente sorriam satisfeitas com mais um fio a ser cortado.

Tantas vidas e a única coisa que comovia seu frio coração era sentir suas mãos encharcadas por aquele liquido vermelho que desprendia-se da flecha ainda cravada sobre o coração do cavaleiro.

**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo ira acabar**

**Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite**

A cada segundo que via aquela flecha ali, sentia como se seu coração estivesse rachando, bem perto de partir. De que adiantava ser um ser imortal se quando mais precisava de uma ajuda divina os deuses pareciam lhe dar as costas.

Ártemis sentia vontade de gritar, berrar aos céus, exigindo respostas de porque justo agora o Destino lhe passava a perna de forma tão cruel, de que adiantava ser imortal se todas as pessoas que amavam lhe eram tiradas de sua vida novamente por uma flecha.

**Eu não quero que o mundo me veja**

**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam**

-Ártemis; Athena chamou a irmã, aproximando-se cautelosamente.

**Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído**

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou.**

Não muito longe dali, o chão de pedras conservava apenas um circulo de terra queimada, onde misteriosamente o Deus do Sol estava e fora acertado pelo poder dos raios vindos do céu.

Aos poucos os cavaleiros de ouro despertavam, confusos com a nova condição, principalmente estranhando o fato de estarem vivos e depararem-se com o santuário completamente reconstruído.

Seiya e os outros pareciam perplexos, uma hora viam Apolo prestes a destruir o mundo e agora deparavam-se com um milagre, sabe-se lá vindo de onde.

-Você estava certa; Ártemis falou, sem voltar-se para a irmã. Deixando que os finos e delicados dedos corressem pela face quase sem vida do jovem.

-Sobre o que? – a jovem de madeixas lilases perguntou, enquanto discretamente lançava seu olhar para o alto da casa de Áries e vislumbrava a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos dourados, enquanto as gotas de chuva cessavam dando lugar aos raios do sol.

-Só quem ama sabe o valor de uma perda; Ártemis respondeu, sem voltar-se pra ela.

As gotas de água caiam do céu sobre a cabeça das duas deusas, Athena parecia com o olhar vago.

-"Zeus. Todo poderoso. Conceda-me apenas mais esse pedido, pois essa criança que aos poucos perde a vida, também é um de meus cavaleiros e merece uma nova chance"; Athena pediu, numa prece silenciosa aos céus pela vida do jovem.

Os orbes da deusa jaziam fechados, quando sentiu um arrepio vindo do braço direito, como se alguém ali tivesse tocado. Abriu os olhos, confusa, vendo Ártemis derramar mais e mais lágrimas sobre a face já sem vida do cavaleiro.

Marin, Shina, Seika e todos os cavaleiros jaziam em volta das deusas. Cambaleante, Marin tentou se aproximar do irmão, porém Aiolia a impediu, pedindo apenas com um olhar que tivesse paciência.

**E você não pode lutar contra as lagrimas que estão vindo**

**Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras**

Athena aproximou-se de Ártemis como se guiada por uma força maior, ajoelhou-se entre os degraus de pedra fria, encarou diretamente os orbes da irmã que parecia petrificada, olhando para algum ponto ao longe dela.

-Sempre há uma forma de mudar o destino; ela falou, voltando-se para o jovem cavaleiro.

**Quando tudo parece como nos filmes**

**É, você sangra só para saber que esta vivo.**

Novamente aquele arrepio acompanhado de um tremor, era como se sentisse a presença de mais alguém a seu lado, embora a presença de algum cosmo diferente dos que sentia ali, fosse completamente nula. Um tremor involuntário fê-la instintivamente fechar os olhos.

**_-Quem é você?_** –ela perguntou em pensamentos.

**-_Uma amiga..._**; a voz respondeu, quase num sussurro**. –_Que veio aqui conceder um ultimo pedido_;** a voz completou.

Athena voltou-se na direção da voz, como se fosse capaz de vê-la. Elevando seu cosmo, num milésimo de segundo pode ver ajoelhada do outro lado do jovem, uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados e asas brancas, que voltou-se em sua direção com um sorriso gentil. Indicando-lhe com o olhar, para que a acompanhasse, colocando a mão em volta da flecha que jazia no coração do jovem.

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou.**

-O que esta fazendo? –Ártemis perguntou ao ver Athena segurar a flecha dourada como se tivesse a intenção de arranca-la.

O cosmo da deusa se intensificou, reagindo com o de Ártemis. Foi quando ela pode vê-la ali, como se estivessem frente a frente. Conhecia muito bem aquele par de orbes dourados, apenas não acreditava que fosse justamente ela ali.

Com apenas um puxão a flecha dissolveu-se entre os dedos da Deusa da Justiça, a ferida feita pela flecha aos poucos foi desaparecendo como se nunca houvesse existido.

Thouma deu um suspiro e tentou levantar-se como por reflexo de um susto, sendo rapidamente impedido pelos braços de Ártemis que o segurou com força para que ele não se machucasse.

-Athena; Ártemis falou visivelmente emocionada e feliz por ver aquele que tanto amava vivo. –Obrigada; ela completou, sorriso em meio às lagrimas.

-Não agradeça a mim e sim a ela; Saori falou com um olhar enigmático, olhando uma ultima vez para o topo da casa de Áries.

Levantou-se com calma dos degraus e com um olhar sereno, voltou-se para seus defensores. Jovens cavaleiros e amazonas cujo destino era salvar a Terra e seus habitantes.

O cosmo da deusa vibrou, fazendo surgir no céu doze fachos de luz que terminavam sobre a cabeça de todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

Como por mágica doze estrelas desprenderam-se do céu parando em frente aos sagrados guardiões, a luz perdeu parte da intensidade revelando a todos as doze sagradas armaduras de ouro completamente intactas, tão belas como poderiam ser lembradas.

As armaduras vibraram como se cantassem felizes por si e seus guardiões que voltavam a existir nesse mundo.

Era um novo começo e todos sabiam que era só isso que importava agora...

* * *

**Continua...**

**Nota: Pra quem não lembra, Thouma de Ícarus é o irmão mais novo da Marin que ela tanto procura na história original, por causa de um erro de dublagem todo mundo ficou pensando que era o Seiya, mas na verdade tudo isso é explicado no mangá introdutório do Prólogo do Céu, que pode ser encontrado no site CavZodiaco com a tradução.**


	2. Vida Normal

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, são criação única e exclusiva do mestre Kuramada.

* * *

**

**Isso é o que importa.**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 – Uma Vida Normal.**

**Japão, Três anos depois...**

Thouma remexia-se inquieto na cama, mais uma vez seus sonhos eram tomados por imagens da luta entre os Deuses no santuário. Lembrava-se de ver Ártemis atirar uma flecha na direção de Athena e a única reação que ele conseguiu ter foi proteger a Deusa da Justiça.

O senso de justiça fora mais forte, por mais que amasse a **sua** deusa, na hora apenas seguira o que seu coração gritava para fazer.

Ártemis e Apolo não tinham motivos para destruir a Terra, a jovem deusa salvara sua vida, porém Apolo selara o seu destino, obrigando-o a enfrentar os seus iguais numa guerra estúpida e sem sentido.

Era um cavaleiro de Athena, nem que morresse e renascesse mil vezes, ainda sim daria sua vida por ela mesmo que significasse perder aquela que tanto amava, mas porque agora isso parecia tão difícil de aceitar.

**-_Acalma teu coração;_**uma melodiosa voz sussurrou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o aos poucos parar de remexer-se. **–_Amo você e é só isso que importa_;** a voz continuou, ao mesmo tempo que a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos loiro-esverdeados surgiu, sentando-se na beira da cama e afagando as melenas vermelhas.

-Ártemis; Thouma sussurrou em meio a um leve ressonar, enquanto jazia perdido em meio a doces sonhos. –Também te amo; ele respondeu, aconchegando-se mais entre a coberta e os travesseiros e voltando a cair em sono profundo.

Uma lagrima solitária caiu dos orbes da jovem, ao mesmo tempo que ela deixava sobre o criado mudo, uma pequena corrente dourada com um pingente em forma de rosa vermelha, o mesmo que ele havia perdido em meio a batalha contra Seiya e também a única lembrança que tinha dos dias de infância com a irmã mais velha.

Ártemis levantou-se da cama, procurando não fazer barulho, caminhou até a janela do quarto, abrindo com vagar as cortinas e deixando que o brilho da lua invadisse o ambiente, que irônico, era lua crescente; ela pensou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Abriu as portas da janela que davam na pequena sacada, deixando que o cheiro da noite invadisse suas narinas, permitiu que orbes ficassem momentaneamente fechados aproveitando aquele momento de calmaria.

Ao abri-los os mesmos jaziam com um brilho mais intenso do que antes. Ultrapassou a soleira da porta desaparecendo em meio à noite.

-Ártemis; Thouma chamou levantando-se da cama num pulo, a tempo de ver uma imagem dissolvendo-se.

Correu até a janela como se pudesse impedir que ela se desfizesse, porem a surpresa foi maior ao reconhecer entre os pequenos fragmentos de estrelas aquela que sempre povoava seus pensamentos e sonhos mais secretos, mas nada pode fazer para impedi-la de partir... De novo.

Thouma voltou-se em direção da cama, franzindo o cenho ao ver em cima do criado uma pequena jóia brilhando como se refletisse a lua que invadia de maneira tímida o quarto.

Caminhou até lá, podendo constatar que era o pingente que pensara ter perdido com a destruição do outro templo, mas ele estava ali, perfeito como sempre fora.

-Ártemis; Thouma sussurrou, colocando a pequena preciosidade em volta do pescoço e o guardando dentro da camisa, deitando-se novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A mansão Kido jazia agitada logo pela manhã, como sempre isso acontecia porque era justamente mais uma segunda-feira, onde toda a rotina agitada perdurava pelos próximos cinco dias.

-**SEIYA, SAI DESSE BANHEIRO OU CONGELO A ÁGUA**; Hyoga berrou batendo na porta do banheiro, enquanto o cavaleiro de pégaso cantarolava terrivelmente uma musica qualquer enquanto interditava o banheiro.

-Hyoga, usa o do primeiro andar; Shun falou aproximando-se e novamente tentando apartar um possível desentendimento entre os amigos.

-Não acredito que esse idiota interditou o banheiro de novo; Ikki falou saindo de seu quarto visivelmente irritado por causa dos gritos de Hyoga.

-**EU AVISEI**; Hyoga berrou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios elevando seu cosmo.

-**AHHHHHHHHH**! –eles ouviram o grito do cavaleiro que acabara de ser acertado na cabeça por um iceberg dentro do banheiro e com o impacto escorregara dentro do Box caindo com tudo no chão.

-He! He! He! Bem feito, eu avisei; Hyoga respondeu ao olhar indagador dos amigos, devido ao seu meio sorriso triunfal. –Agora sim eu vou usar o banheiro do primeiro andar; ele falou, voltando-se para Shun que o fitava incrédulo.

-O que ta acontecendo aqui? –Thouma perguntou com uma cara de quem não havia conseguido conciliar o sono durante o resto da noite, enquanto saia do seu quarto.

-Adivinha? -Ikki respondeu balançando a cabeça. –Vai se trocar logo, temos que tomar café antes de sair; ele completou voltando-se para o ex-cavaleiro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Depois do pequeno incidente que ocorrera com Seiya no banheiro, todos já estavam se reunindo na mesa para o café. Desde que Saori mudara-se definitivamente para o santuário, os garotos passaram a morar na mansão Kido, mas vez ou outra recebiam a Deusa que ia visitá-los, saber da fundação e visitar o orfanato, mas de uns tempos para cá Saori mal vinha para o Japão, permanecendo integralmente no santuário.

Depois do fim das batalhas e aparentemente sem nenhum vestígio do cosmo dos deuses gêmeos, cada um procurou dar um sentido diferente para a própria vida.

**_Shun_** fora designado por Saori para administrar os negócios da fundação exercendo tal atividade meio período por dia, já que a noite fazia faculdade, fazendo curso de Administração.

**_Hyoga_** passara a trabalhar na assistência social do orfanato e inconscientemente aproveitando a oportunidade para ficar mais perto de Eiri.

**_Shyriu_** voltara para Rozan viver com Shunrei e o mestre Ancião, mas vez ou outra vinha até o Japão visitar os amigos junto com a noiva.

**_Ikki_** apesar de ainda ter como lema **'ser um eterno lobo solitário'**, passara a ser um pouco mais sociável e vivia com os amigos na mansão, optando até por fazer faculdade junto com Shun e Thouma.

**_Seiya_** resolvera permanecer no Japão para ficar perto da irmã e de Minu, mas vez ou outra ia até a Grécia visitar Marin com Thouma.

-Cadê o Thouma? –Shun perguntou, estranhando a falta do cavaleiro.

-Eu é que sei; Seiya respondeu emburrado, olhando para Hyoga que ainda ria da cara dele.

-Estou aqui; o jovem de orbes verdes falou com um sorriso sem graça, entrando na cozinha já vestido para sair.

-Andem logo, se não eu não irei espera-los; Ikki falou, voltando-se especificamente para Seiya.

-Hei; ele reclamou, enquanto enfiava um monte de pão na boca.

-Nojento; Hyoga resmungou.

-Fres-co; Seiya rebateu, ignorando o olhar entrecortado do Cisne, enquanto levava aos lábios uma xícara de café. –Arg! Ta frio; ele reclamou, mas estreitou os orbes ao ver Hyoga com um meio sorriso de satisfação tomando o café.

-Parem com isso e andem logo, se não vão se atrasar; Shun os cortou antes que mais uma briga começasse. Deixando os outros surpresos devido à impaciência do cavaleiro, que nos últimos dias havia se mostrado mais maduro do que o próprio irmão mais velho, porem não menos irritadiço.

-Terminei; Ikki falou, levantando-se. –Já estou indo, vejo vocês à noite; ele completou.

-Hei! Não vai esperar a gente? –Seiya perguntou assustado com a possibilidade de perder a carona.

-Você tem cinco minutos se não vai a pé; o cavaleiro de Fênix respondeu sem ao menos se virar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mais uma vez sonhara com ela, ou seria saudade demais ou estava ficando louco. A única coisa que se lembrava era te ter acordado nos braços da irmã, encontrando o santuário de Athena reerguido e os cavaleiros vivos, mas nem um sinal dela.

Passado algum tempo, perguntara a Saori o que aconteceu e ela simplesmente lhe respondera que os deuses haviam dado uma trégua e Ártemis fora embora após a aparente morte de Apolo, nada mais, deixando-o completamente às cegas, sem saber do paradeiro da Deusa ou de qualquer um que poderia guiá-lo até ela.

Os corredores da faculdade iam passando sem que ao menos prestasse atenção onde estava. Ikki já havia ido para sua sala e Seiya, bem... Esse sem comentários, mal pisara no prédio e ele já sairá correndo atrás de uma cantina alegando não ter tomado café direito por culpa de Hyoga.

Forçando um pouco a mente a prestar atenção naquilo que estava fazendo, Thouma mal teve tempo de parar ao dobrar um corredor e bater de frente com alguém, apenas ouvindo o barulho de alguns cadernos chocando-se com o chão.

-Desculpe; ele falou imediatamente se abaixando para pegar os cadernos da jovem que caíram.

-Tudo bem, eu também estava distraída; a jovem respondeu, uma voz calma e serena, que por um momento fê-lo parar, sentindo um arrepio cruzar suas costas, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Aqui esta; Thouma falou levantando-se e entregando os cadernos para a jovem, mas mais uma vez ficou sem reação ao deparar-se com a jovem de longos cabelos loiro-esverdeados presos numa trança quase infantil e os orbes verdes com um brilho intenso que fez seu coração disparar.

-Obrigada Thouma; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso gentil e um olhar enigmático. –Com licença, mas preciso ir; ela completou passando por ele sem esperar resposta.

-De nada; Thouma respondeu mecanicamente, vendo-a se afastar, balançou a cabeça de forma confusa. –"Foi impressão minha, ou ela me chamou pelo nome?"; ele se perguntou. –"Não, deve ser impressão, devo estar ficando louco"; o jovem concluiu, voltando a procurar por sua sala.

Finalmente, depois de andar tanto chegara a sala do curso de engenharia mecânica, chegava a ser irônico, mas não faria mal algum projetar algumas asas que não fossem de cera; Thouma pensou com um meio sorriso, entrando na sala.

Fazia exatamente um mês que estava ali, mas o tempo para si passava chato, sem graça e monótono.

Procurou uma mesa que fosse a mais afastada possível do professor, sentou-se na penúltima cadeira num canto afastado da sala, novamente as imagens do sonho vinham-lhe a mente, balançou a cabeça nervosamente, não acreditava que estava comparando Ártemis, a **sua** Ártemis com a jovem que esbarrara no corredor.

Thouma parou por um momento os pensamentos, com um olhar assustado ouvindo a palavra '**sua'** ecoar de forma assustadora em sua mente. Desde quando as coisas eram assim? Sabia que eram de mundos diferentes, ela era uma deusa e ele um ex-cavaleiro.

Ela nunca deixaria os Deuses por um mero mortal, embora uma voz bem no fundo de sua consciência lhe gritasse, dizendo que estava errado. Sem perceber acabou pegando no sono, com a cabeça apoiada na mão sobre a mesa.

-**_Thouma_**; uma voz ecoou em sua mente e ele já sabia a quem pertencia.

-Ártemis; ele chamou, vendo a imagem da jovem diante de si de maneira embaçada.

-Thouma; alguém o chamou, porem a voz era completamente diferente, fazendo-o franzir o cenho e remexer-se na cadeira. -Hei cara, acorda; a voz insistia em despertá-lo dos belos sonhos que tinha.

-Que é? –Thouma perguntou com certa irritação abrindo os olhos.

-O professor já ta na sala, se te pega dormindo vai ter problemas; o garoto a sua direita falou, fazendo-o despertar completamente assustado. Thouma apenas assentiu e voltou-se para frente.

-Como vocês sabem, o curso de engenharia teve muitas vagas extras nesse semestre, por isso não estranhem que até o final do mês a sala fique completamente cheia; o professor falou.

-Alunos novos; alguém murmurou animado.

-Isso mesmo e aproveitando que o assunto é esse. Hoje teremos mais um aluno que ingressará no curso, por favor, entre; o professor pediu.

A sala toda permanecia em completo silencio vendo a porta de correr abrir-se revelando a pessoa que menos o cavaleiro esperava.

-Poderia se apresentar para a turma, senhorita? – o professor pediu.

-Sim; Ártemis respondeu com a voz doce fazendo alguns garotos da sala suspirarem e o ex-cavaleiro sentir uma leve veinha saltar na testa, sabia muito bem o que aqueles infames estavam pensando e não conseguia acreditar que estava sentindo ciúmes disso. –Me chamo Diana, morava na Grécia, mas me mudei para cá há pouco tempo para estudar; ela falou.

Thouma parecia petrificado, não conseguia acreditar, só poderia ser uma grande coincidência a semelhança entre as duas era incrível; ele pensou estupefato.

-Sente-se ali, senhorita; o professor indicou uma cadeira atrás do cavaleiro que permanecia com o olhar confuso.

Ártemis apenas assentiu e caminhou até lá, passando por um Thouma completamente petrificado. Deixando no canto da mesa do rapaz um pequeno pedaço de papel.

**As Deusas do Destino parecem sorrir.**

**Como dizia Harmonia, há sempre uma forma de mudar o destino, basta apenas cortar os velhos laços.**

Ele completou, observando intrigado o pequeno papel, quando sentiu os pelos do braço se arrepiarem com uma leve manifestação de cosmo atrás de si. Agora sim tinha certeza de que era ela.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**(1): A menção as asas de cera é referente ao mito do Labirinto do Minotauro, construído por Dédalo a mando do rei Minos, porem ele e o filho acabaram sendo presos no labirinto e Ícaro projetou as asas de cera. Ambos alçaram vôo, mas Dédalo avisou ao filho que não se aproximasse do sol, pois a cera derreteria, mas maravilhado com a visão que tinha e mediante a possibilidade de fazer algo que nem mesmo alguns deuses podiam "Voar", ele se aproximou do sol. Conclusão, as asas derreteram e ele caiu no meio do mar, morrendo em seguida. **


	3. Finalmente Juntos

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, são criação única e exclusiva do mestre Kuramada.

* * *

**

**Isso é o que importa**

**By Dama 9**

**Término: 17/03/06

* * *

**

**III – Finalmente Juntos.**

O dia passara relativamente rápido. Durante o intervalo para o almoço, Thouma simplesmente perdera a jovem de vista. Viu-a de longe tendo que driblar alguns pervertidos que lhe pediam o número do telefone. O cavaleiro ficou simplesmente irado, mas procurou controlar-se pra não chamar muito a atenção para aquele detalhe.

Teria uma aula vaga após o intervalo, por isso aproveitou o momento para subir até o terraço do prédio, era um lugar completamente vazio, porem ele não se importava. Desde que descobrira aquele lugar, sempre que podia ficava ali em cima, vendo todo o campus e as pessoas ao longe, apenas perdido em pensamentos.

Recostando-se sobre uma parede ao lado da porta que usara para entrar ali, ele deixou-se escorregar até sentar-se no chão. Novamente viu-se perdido em pensamentos que mal notou que não estava mais sozinho.

**E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-lo**

**Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira**

-Faz tempo, não é? –uma voz perguntou bem próxima a ele, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se, virou para o lado, seguindo a direção da voz, encontrando justamente ela ali, parada em pé ao lado dele com o olhar vago.

-Creio que apenas o suficiente; Thouma respondeu, levantando-se e parando ao lado da jovem. –Onde esteve todo esse tempo? –ele perguntou voltando-se pra ela.

**Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar**

**E eu não quero ir pra casa agora**

-Resolvendo algumas coisas; Ártemis respondeu vagamente.

-Tipo? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Me desculpe; ela sussurrou depois de um momento de silencio, abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

-Pelo que? –Thouma perguntou confuso.

-Não queria que se machucasse por minha culpa; a jovem falou, deixando que uma lagrima solitária rolasse de seus orbes, enquanto cerrava os punhos de maneira nervosa.

**E tudo que eu sinto é este momento**

**E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida**

Sentiu o corpo todo ficar tenso ao senti-lo tão perto, num ato inesperado o cavaleiro puxou-a para junto de si, abraçando-a ternamente, enquanto fazia com que ela repousa-se a cabeça em seu ombro.

**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ira acabar**

**Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite**

-Só os deuses sabem o quanto senti sua falta; ele confessou, sussurrando lhe ao pé do ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer.

-Thouma... Eu; Ártemis começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**

**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam**

-Amo você e é só o que importa; o jovem completou, estreitando mais os braços em torno da jovem.

-Também te amo; Artemis respondeu aconchegando-se mais nos braços do cavaleiro, dando um suspiro relaxado. –Queria ter estado com você todo esse tempo, mas algumas coisas aconteceram; ela começou cautelosa depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

**Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído**

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

-Que coisas? – ele perguntou, afastando-se um pouco para fitá-la. Vendo a jovem ruborizar imediatamente.

-Agora eu sou mortal; ela respondeu quase num sussurrou.

**E você não pode lutar contra as lagrimas que não estão vindo**

**Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras**

-O que? –ele quase gritou surpreso, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça envergonhada.

-Eu sou mortal agora; a jovem repetiu.

**Quando tudo parece como nos filmes**

**É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo**

-Como assim mortal? –Thouma perguntou confuso, não conseguindo acreditar que justamente ela tornara-se mortal.

-Da mesma forma que Harmonia trocou sua imortalidade para salvar a vida dos cavaleiros de Athena, eu troquei a minha; ela respondeu afastando-se dos braços dele e dando-lhe as costas, por um momento.

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**

**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam**

-Trocou; o jovem falou com a voz tremula. –P-pe-lo q-que? –ele perguntou pausadamente.

Ártemis voltou-se pra ele com algumas lagrimas nos olhos, antes de jogar-se nos braços do cavaleiro.

-Você; Ártemis respondeu, sentindo-o retribuir o abraço.

**E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-lo...**

-Nunca mais vou deixar você se afastar da minha vida; ele falou prendendo-a entre os braços como se temesse perdê-la.

-Nem eu quero; ela respondeu sorrindo docemente, porem sentiu a face queimar ao ver o olhar entretido do cavaleiro sobre si, fechou momentaneamente os orbes ao senti-lo tocar seu rosto, numa leve e inocente caricia, detendo-se por fim no canto dos lábios.

-Amo você; ele falou, tomando os lábios da jovem com os seus, num beijo intenso, como se a muito o desejasse fazer.

Sentiu a jovem aos poucos retribuir de forma tímida... Hesitante, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto uma das mãos prendia-se nas madeixas avermelhadas.

**Eles se amavam e é só isso que importa...**

**-o-o-o-o-**

O sol começava a sumir na Terra do Sol Nascente, em cima de um dos prédios da faculdade, três jovens jaziam observando o nada, apenas vendo o tempo passar.

-Será que ela tomou a decisão certa? –o jovem de cabelos azuis e orbes acinzentados perguntou para as garotas que estavam a seu lado, ambas estavam sentadas no alpendre do terraço daquele prédio, onde tinham uma visão ampla do horizonte.

-Não se preocupe, ela desejava isso há muito tempo; uma das jovens respondeu, fechando os orbes acinzentados por um momento sentindo a leve brisa da tarde esvoaçar as longas melenas royal.

-Não sei Hékates; Apolo falou apreensivo, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Deixe Ártemis viver a vida dela, você não pode privá-la de se arriscar por toda a eternidade; Luna, a jovem de cabelos rosados e orbes azuis o repreendeu. –Entendo que se preocupe com ela, mas agora ela tem quem a proteja e a ama; ela completou.

-Mas ela é minha irmã; ele respondeu com indignação.

-Disse bem, ela é **só** a sua irmã e ele é o homem que ela ama, aceite isso; Hékates respondeu, a queima roupa.

-Ártemis não trocou a eternidade dela para ficar debaixo dos seus olhos o resto da vida; Luna falou, lançando um olhar entrecortado ao primo, antes que o mesmo cogitasse a possibilidade.

-Acho que você tem razão, mas não queira perdê-la; Apolo falou com ar melancólico.

-Você não ira; Hékates respondeu com um olhar enigmático.

-Ártemis nunca vai deixar de te amar, mas tente entender que o que ela sente pelo garoto e o que sente por você são sentimentos completamente diferentes; Luna explicou.

-Mas...;

-Apenas dê liberdade à Ártemis para viver a própria vida e fazer as próprias escolhas, eles se amam e isso é só o que importa; Hékates concluiu, levantando-se do alpendre sendo seguida por Luna.

-O que foi? – Apolo perguntou espantado, vendo as duas segurarem-se em seus braços puxando-o para longe dali.

-Vamos embora, já vimos que Ártemis está muito bem acompanhada, não precisamos ficar aqui; Hékates falou.

-E só por garantia vamos levar você junto; Luna completou.

-Ta certo, podem me soltar, eu vou com vocês; Apolo falou dando-se por vencido, não era nem louco de desafiar aquelas duas e irritá-las.

-Vamos logo então; a jovem de melenas rosadas falou, impaciente.

-Aonde? –Apolo perguntou entranhando a impaciência da jovem.

-Viver; Hékates respondeu por Luna. –Temos uma eternidade pela frente, não vamos desperdiçá-la com assuntos já resolvidos;

-Está certo; Apolo respondeu, lançando um ultimo olhar para o lugar onde a irmã estava há tempos trás com aquele que agora por forças do destino era seu cunhado, antes de desaparecer completamente acompanhado das duas deusas.

**Eles se amavam e é só isso que importa...**

**#Fim#**

**Continua em Troca Equivalente...

* * *

**

**Notas: **

**Musica tema da Fic, Íris – Go Go Dolls. **

**Divindades:**

**Ártemis**: Deusa da Caça, mas também conhecida como Deusa da Lua. Neta de Febe (divindade que representa as noites de Lua Cheia).

**Hékates**: Neta de Febe, também é conhecida como Deusa da Lua, muitas vezes confundida com a avó e a prima. Porém, também é conhecida como uma divindade misteriosa, relacionada com as artes secretas (que hoje chamaríamos de alquimia). Filha de Perses e Artéria irmã gêmea de Leto.

**Luna**: Deusa da Lua, filha de Hypérion e Teia, sobrinha de Febe.

**Apolo**: Nascido da união de Leto e Zeus, recebeu o nome de Febo da avó, Febe significa brilhante, por isso ele também é conhecido por Febo o Deus Iluminado ou Deus do Sol, irmão gêmeo de Ártemis.

**Harmonia**: Irmã gêmea de Eros, filha de Ares e Afrodite. Muitas vezes representada como filha do Caos e da Ordem, irmã de Nix deusa da Noite. (a menção a Harmonia é referente à trilogia de inicio da "Saga de Uma Nova Vida", Anjo de Gelo, Ajuda Divina e Troca Equivalente).


	4. Aviso

**Domo pessoal**

Só estou passando para avisar que a fic passou por revisão e alguns erros foram corrigidos, me desculpem se algo ainda passou. Infelizmente não consigo deixar 100 perfeito como eu queria.

Mas eu tento...

A fic basicamente não mudou nada, não foi feita nenhuma mudança que interfira na continuação ou em qualquer outra.

Outra coisa...

Vai haver, 'Isso é o que importa II', porque bem... Todas as grandes histórias de amor merecem continuação

Até a próxima

um forte abraço

Dama 9


End file.
